Episode 7575 (11th April 2011)
Plot Becky, Steve, Liz and Jim meet in the Rovers' back room. Steve tells Jim that the money has to be ready for 1.30pm. The factory workers are grumbling. Maria tells them that Frank has already extended the deadline and they have to meet it. Kevin tells Jim that he won't be an investor in the pub or lend him any money. Jim meets with an old cellmate called Spoony, who hands Jim a conspicuous bag. Audrey walks in on Gail and Nick arguing about the money Gail used to bribe Kylie with. Jim's intentions are clear as he heads into a building society with his face concealed and a sawn-off shotgun in his hand. Faye is hurt when she catches the end of an argument between Eddie and Anna. Jim enters the building society and demands £120,000 off the cashier. Roy regrets not attending his stepfather's funeral. Graeme feels guilty about spending time with Xin the morning after spending the night with Tina. Steve signs his part of the pub documents but grows frantic when Jim hasn't arrived. Frank is livid when he arrives to find that his order remains incomplete. He demands a 10% penalty to which Maria agrees. Carla returns and takes hold of the situation. Maria is left angry and frustrated. Faye lies to Gary and tells him that Eddie hit Anna. Roy is shocked to see his mother Sylvia in the café. Audrey is shocked by Gail and Nick's behaviour. David overhears the end of their conversation. Becky tells Max that they are going on holiday. The police surround the building society and it's clear that Jim has crossed the point of no return. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane (Voice only, credited as "Kylie Turner") Guest cast *Spoony - Joe O'Byrne *Suzanne Holbrook - Olivia Carruthers *Xin Proctor - Elizabeth Tan (Credited as "Xin Chiang") *Cashier - Perveen Hussain *Bank Customer - Arran Topham Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Lancashire & Fyle Building Society - Interior and exterior *Unknown street in Manchester Notes *First appearance of Sylvia Goodwin. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jim takes desperate measures to come up with the cash as Steve and Becky prepare to leave; and Roy's mother arrives. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,750,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2011 episodes